Broken Sonnet
by Jeanne Flowright
Summary: A songfic focusing on Tomoyo's love for Eriol. Dramatic and romantic :P R&R please! :


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I do not own any of the characters whatsoever.

Author's notes: This is a song-fic about Tomoyo's love for Eriol. The song was sung by a local band here called Hale. R&R please. :D

**BROKEN SONNET**

* * *

_And now I concede on the night of this fifteenth song of melancholy… of melancholy…_

**June 13**

Dear Diary,

Eriol broke up with her already… I can't say that I am happy because I can see the pain he feels deep inside through his eyes. I do not want him to stay like that. But, what can I do? Must I even do something? I've been in-love with him ever since he came here to Tomoeda. I.. I'm willing to give him everything that I have. But… will he accept me in his heart? No… for him, I am just a friend… just a friend.

Love,

Tomoyo Daidouji

_And now I will admit in this fourth line… That I love you… I love you…_

**August 21**

Dear Diary,

Eriol spent the whole day with me! I guess I was able to lessen his pain… yes… I saw him smile wholeheartedly today and I was with him! He even thanked me! I am sooo happy! I wonder if… if he will fall for me… but no, I must not think that way… well, at least I was able to express how much I love him… even though it pains me to hear him whisper her name… it hurts but, I am ok… I am fine with that.

Love,

Tomoyo Daidouji

_I don't care what they say… I don't care what they do… Cause tonight I'll leave my fears behind… Cause tonight I'll be right at your side…_

**October 24**

Dear Diary,

I told Eriol how I felt about him and guess what! He said he felt the same way too! He loves me! I know it's quite sudden but, he seemed sincere, yes… he was sincere. And… he even asked me to be his girlfriend! I am so glad and for the first time… I feel loved. I never thought that he would love me the same way I love him. Now, I can really show and make him feel how much I love him.

Love,

Tomoyo Daidouji

_The clock on the TV says 8:39PM… it's the same… it's the same. And in this next line, I'll say it all over again… That I love you… I love you…_

**November 10**

Dear Diary,

Eriol and I spent the whole day at the amusement park. As we went on the rides, I saw his sad face again… his very sad face… I asked him what's wrong but he said that it was nothing… that maybe he was only tired and he kissed me. But, his kiss felt so empty, so lifeless… so emotionless. There was no love in it. I can feel it. I don't really want to doubt him but, could he still be bound by his love for… Ms. Kaho…? Am I not good enough? I want to make him happy again… I love him… I can't stand seeing him so lonely, so… sad. What must I do? Is there anything I can do? I don't want to lose him… I love him more than life itself… isn't that enough? I can feel that something is wrong but, I do not know if it is just me or something really is wrong. I am getting so confused if I am really doing the right thing for him… for me… Should I really stay with him? It is coming back… the same pain I felt when he was still with her… with Ms. Kaho…

Love,

Tomoyo Daidouji

_Lie down right next to me. And I will never let you go. But still, I see the tears from your eyes… Maybe I am just not the one for you…_

**December 27**

Dear Diary,

I was right. Eriol was merely trying to forget about Kaho by making himself believe that he has fallen for me. He accidentally called me "Kaho" last Christmas and right then and there, he confessed the whole, painful truth. He was just trying to forget the pain… trying to escape… escaping through me… he never loved me the same way I loved him… never. He apologized but, I guess that painful truth will always stay carved in my heart… I cannot blame him… I cannot blame _only_ him. Even though I loved him with all my heart and soul, that was never enough… I was never enough. I guess I have to blame myself also… blame myself for expecting him to love me back. I was too idealistic, I broke my life, my heart and my soul because of my idealism. I wasn't able to see the reality that he would never ever love me the same way he loved Ms. Kaho… never… I was too idealistic… to idealistic to see the truth.

Love,

Tomoyo Daidouji

_Cause tonight, I'll leave my fears behind… Cause tonight I'll be right at your side… Lie down right next to me… Lie down right next to me… And I'll never let go… Never let go…_

**END.**

End notes: I am planning a sequel on this cause I'm pretty inspired by the song. I hope you guys liked it. It's my first fic in a very long time… it was quite short though... :)


End file.
